Power Rangers: A Dino Thunder Epilogue
by Shamrock Holmes
Summary: Eighteen years after departing Angel Grove, the wedding of one of his oldest friends brings Tommy back for a reunion with many of his oldest friends, and a confrontation with some long buried feelings. JasonEmily, KatDavid, and others.


**Power Rangers: A Dino Thunder Evolution  
Prologue, Part One: Return to Reefside **

Dr Thomas Oliver - or Tommy as his diverse group of friends called him - sighed with relief as the bell rang for the end of the last class of the day. He sat down behind his desk and began to gather his papers together and put them in his briefcase. He was sufficiently engrossed in this to notice that a tall, dark-haired woman had entered the classroom. She watched him for a moment or two, and then spoke. "Tommy?"

Tommy started and looked up, "Principal Randall!"

"Elsa." The woman reminded him, and then indicated the classroom. "Your students have left."

"Sorry. What can I do for you? How are Anton, Trent and Kira?" Tommy asked. Elsa had married Anton about a year after the Dino Thunder Rangers retired, and Kira and Trent had been a couple for nearly six years, and – if his often-fallible memory served – married for two.

"Anton is fine. Trent and Kira are in London at an art exhibition, I believe your brother is there too," Elsa replied. "Anton was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner to celebrate the end of term. He also has a experiment he would like your opinion on."

"Well, as long as it's not related to dinosaur DNA…?"

"It isn't." Elsa assured him.

"Good, I had _more_ than enough of that _last_ time."

"All three of us did, Tommy," Elsa assured him. "Anton wouldn't do that to us."

Tommy nodded, "I know. I just wanted to be sure. What time do you want me to come round?"

"Will seven o'clock be okay?"

"Seven's fine," Tommy agreed, after a moment's thought. "I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it. It's been too long since you last came round, Tommy."

"You and I are pretty busy with our work here, and Anton's only in town occasionally," Tommy reminded her.

"I know." Elsa told him and left the room.

Tommy finished gathering up his things, shrugged on a jacket and headed for the parking lot.

----

As usual, Tommy enjoyed himself immensely at dinner with the Mercers, so he didn't return to his house until after ten at the night. He was tired from his long day and so nearly missed the red flashing 'message' light on his answering machine. Wondering who had called him – there were only a handful of people who knew his home phone number, and Anton would have known if most of them wanted something – he prodded the play button. The voice that came out of the tiny speaker was one of the last that he'd expected:

"_Hey, bro._ _Call me when you get in, I've got some big news you're going to like. I'm back in Angel Grove. The number is 416-555-218._"

"I wonder what Jason wants to tell me?" Tommy wondered. "It can't be any to do with the Rangers. There isn't much news about _that_ that I'd like." He was also surprised he didn't recognise the number, they only had a couple of friends living in Angel Grove as far as he knew, and Tommy knew their numbers – this wasn't one of them. "Well Oliver, there's only one way to find out."

Suiting actions to words, he punched in the numbers and waited for Jason to pick up. After about thirty seconds Tommy heard a 'click' of a handset being picked up. "_Hey bro. How are things at Reefside High?_"

"They're fine, Jason. I just got from Anton's, we were celebrating school breaking up for the summer. What's up?"

"_Nothing's up_," Jason assured him. "_I've got some big news, that's all_."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

Tommy heard a chuckle. "_Of course, I am. Do you remember that girl I dated when I came back in senior year?_"

Tommy nodded to himself, he remembered the girl well, "Emily Tesh, wasn't it?"

"_That's her." _

"You broke up shortly after your… illness, if I remember rightly?"

"_You do_," Jason confirmed. "_Well, I meet up with her again during a weekend leave in New Tech City about six weeks ago, and we started dating again_."

"That's great!" Tommy exclaimed.

"_Yeah, it is_," Jason agreed. "_And with only ordinary mundane difficulties it's going a lot better_."

"That is good news." Tommy said. "The guys and I thought you two would make a good couple in the old days. Tanya and Kat were furious with both of you for breaking it off."

"_I remember_," Jason said, with feeling. "_Well, they won't need to be angry a second time, Emily and I are engaged_."

"Cool! How long?"

"_About four and half hours now_," Jason replied. Tommy could hear the grin on his friend's face "_Are you free on the sixth?_"

"I think so," Tommy replied. "Hayley and I usually go over to Anton's for dinner on the Fourth of July - it's the one time that Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent are always able to get back to Reefside - but I could drive up to Angel Grove on the fifth."

"_Sounds great_. _Are you going to be okay for accommodations? Billy and Zack are going to be in the spare bedrooms here_."

"I can stay with David and Kat," Tommy told him. "I usually do when I come back for a visit."

"_Great. Hey, why don't you bring Hayley along? I'm sure Billy would love to meet her_."

"I suspect he would," Tommy agreed. "I'll ask her and let you know. I'm sure she'd be interested if she can get cover for Cyberspace."

"_Sounds good. See you soon, bro_."

"Night, Jason."

Tommy put the phone and grinned. The smile remained on his face until he fell asleep.

----

The drive up to Angel Grove from Reefside was a longish but pleasant one, though Tommy freely admitted to Hayley that it hadn't been as easy in the old open-top Jeep that he'd driven before Anton had given him his Escape for his thirtieth birthday.

"So who's going to be at this wedding?" Hayley asked.

"Quite a crowd," Tommy admitted. "Mostly ex-Rangers of course. Kat and Tanya are going to be Emily's bridesmaids. You've met them before." Hayley nodded. "I think my brother's still out of town. Rocky, Billy and I are going to be standing up with Jason."

Hayley quickly recognised an inconsistency. Two bridesmaids and three groomsmen was not usual. She also had a feeling that she knew who the third bridesmaid was going to be, but after a moment's thought decided not to mention it to Tommy.

"Zack, Adam and Aisha are going to be there. I think Zack and Adam, along with Jason's cousin are going to be the ushers." Tommy added. "Jase mentioned inviting all the Red Rangers that took part in the mission back in '02. Aurico of Aquitar can't make it, and I think he said there was a problem about Wes Collins, but I think the other Reds – plus partners if they've got them – are coming."

"Are many of the Rangers single?"

Tommy paused before answering. "Quite a few, though I must admit most of the Reds aren't as far as recall. Rocky married a 'civilian', Sarita Hernandez, shortly after his recovery. Actually, they were on their honeymoon in '02, which is why Rocky missed the Red Ranger mission. None of us knew where they were.

"Adam and Tanya got married while I was caught up in that mess on the island. Zack - from what I hear from Jase - has gotten quite popular with the ladies but rarely sticks with them long. Kat and I were together for a while – I seem to remember having a dream once about us as grandparents – but after she went to London to train as a ballet dancer we lost touch. Eventually she and my brother got together."

"What about Billy?" asked Hayley.

Tommy smiled slightly. "He had a girlfriend for a while back in high school – Marcy, I think her name was – but Rangering got in the way of that. He was involved with one of the Aquitan Royal Council for while when he was on Aquitar recovering from illness, but I don't think they stayed together long."

"Oh, I see," said Hayley, but didn't elaborate.

"As for anyone else who's invited to the wedding: I seem to recall TJ and Cassie having a thing at one point – though I'm not sure how serious it was; Andros and Ashley are definitely married, as are Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell; Leo Corbett and Kendrix Morgan; and Cole Evans and Alyssa Enrile. The most interesting one though - which I've only heard about - is Eric Myers, the captain of the Silver Guardians' and Taylor Earhardt."

"Why's that interesting?"

"Because they're only 'Ranger couple' that weren't on the same team."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Hayley agreed. "Taylor was the Wild Force team's Yellow Ranger wasn't she?"

"And Eric fought alongside the Time Force Rangers using the Quantum powers." Tommy confirmed. "They first met up when the Time Force Rangers and Ransik – a former villain – came to Turtle Cove in '02, during a Mutorg attack."

Tommy and Hayley continued discussing Ranger history until they drew up outside a large bungalow on the outskirts of Angel Grove. A white Shelby Cobra sat on the drive outside a double garage.

"Your brother's painting must be going well," Hayley observed. "This house didn't come cheap."

"Actually, it was a wedding present from the Hillards," Tommy admitted. "Though he is doing well with the painting. Elsa seemed to think he's at the same art show as Trent was last week."

The front door opened and a small, flaxen haired girl, who looked about five to Hayley, ran out, "Uncle Tommy, you came!"

"Of course I did, Princess." Tommy told the girl, scooping her up for a hug. "Sammy, I like to you to meet a very good friend of mine, Hayley Manx. Hayley, this is my niece, Samantha Trueheart."

"Hi, Miss Manx."

"Hello, Samantha. You can call me Hayley if you like."

"Thank you, Miss Hayley."

Hayley smiled, but let it go.

"Where's your mom, Princess?"

"She's in the kitchen, making dinner."

"Let's go say 'hi' shall we?" Tommy suggested. Sammy nodded.

The three entered the house, Tommy still carrying his niece, and Hayley following a little behind. Once inside Tommy crossed the hall, and opened one of the doors. Hayley noted in passing that the bungalow's layout appeared to be the same as Tommy's house. A tall, willowy woman in white and pink was busy at the large stove. A CD player was softly playing one of Hayley's favourite songs, _You Gave Me Something More_, though Hayley had to admit that that was probably one of her favourites mainly because Kira sang it.

"I think I found something you lost," Tommy quipped.

The woman turned round and beamed at Tommy. "You're early! I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour."

"Traffic on the freeway was pretty light," Tommy explained, putting his niece down and returning his old friend's hug warmly. "Do you have room for one more? Jason invited Hayley too."

"I'm sure we'll manage. Come on in, Hayley, I can't see you properly from over there," Kat said.

"Thank you, Kat. Are sure you can manage?"

"It's not a problem. Tommy can sleep on the sofa bed in the studio and you can have the guest room. Isn't that right, Tommy?"

"Whatever you say, Kat. Is David still out of town?"

Kat nodded. "One of his clients back east wanted a meeting so he stopped off in New York after the exhibition. He'll be back later this week though."

"I hope he gets back before we have to head return to Reefside, it's been a while."

"I know," Kat agreed. "Why don't you get your bags from your car? I'm sure you know your way around."

Tommy nodded and left, taking Sammy with him.

"Have a seat, Hayley," Kat offered. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thanks."

Kat got Hayley a glass of wine and then returned to her cooking. When Tommy came back in about half-an-hour later, they were still chatting. "I think my ears are burning," he quipped, got himself a drink, and sat down opposite Hayley. "Sammy's having a lie-down, she said she'd already eaten."

Kat nodded. "Got any ideas for Jason's stag party? Tanya and I have some pretty wild ideas for the hen night."

"I thought I'd leave that bit to Rocky," Tommy admitted. "He's the party guy, Zach's going to help too."

"Sounds good to me," Kat admitted. "Uh… Tommy?"

"What's up, Kat?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this – and I'm going to kill Jason for leaving it to me – but there are going to be _three_ bridesmaids at the wedding not two. And the other is…"

"Kimberly." Tommy finished.

"You knew?" asked Kat, slightly flustered.

"I guessed." Tommy admitted. "I've been to enough weddings to know that the number of groomsmen and bridesmaids is usually the same. And Kimberly is only possible person Jason wouldn't want me to know was going to be there."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" Kat asked.

"She broke up with me when I was sixteen, Kat, I'm thirty-six now. I've only seen her twice since she broke up with me. And the last time was at Trini's funeral. I think it's long past time for us to put it behind us."

"If that's what you want, I'm sure Kim will agree," Kat said.

"I don't want anything to spoil Jason's wedding." Tommy said.

Nothing more was said about it, and the three friends chatted about more general topics through dinner and until bedtime.

-----

Tommy woke next morning to the sound of a ringing phone. He groaned, and stretched briefly, then was just getting up when the phone stopped ringing. Eyeing the signs of mid-morning outside, he decided he might as well get up anyway. He pulled on the jeans he'd worn the day before and threw on a fresh shirt. He was just lacing up his shoes when Kat called to him from the hall. "Tommy, are you awake! Jason wants to talk to you!"

"I'm coming, Kat!" Tommy yelled and headed for the door of the studio.

Once in the hall, he walked up behind Kat and took the handset from her. "Hey bro."

"I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." Kat told him, and headed into the kitchen. Tommy nodded, and then turned his attention back to the phone. "What's up?"

"_I just wanted to make sure you got here okay_." Jason told him. "_Rocky, Jeremy and Adam are coming over to the flat this afternoon to catch up. Jeremy's also arranged for fittings for the six of us at his dad's shop. Can you make it?_"

"I'll be there." Tommy promised. "Though I doubt it'll be much before midday though, if Hayley's coming. She works pretty long hours at Cyberspace so she sleeps late when she gets a chance."

"_I can sympathise with that, bro,_" Jason admitted. "_The Commander keeps us on pretty long hours too. See you about eleven-ish then?_"

"Sounds good," Tommy agreed. "Talk you then."

"_Bye_."

Tommy hung up the phone and went into the kitchen, which – as he suspected – contained only Kat herself, though if the TV sounds her heard were any indication, Sammy was also up.

"Morning, Kat."

"Morning," Kat replied, as she bent over and opened the refrigerator to examine the contents. "Any preferences for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine." Tommy said, helping himself to some coffee and taking a seat at the table.

----

Hayley eventually stumbled out of bed just as Kat was about to serve fried breakfast she'd cooked for herself and Tommy. "Coffee?" she asked a little sleepily. Grinning, Tommy slipped out of his chair and got her a cup from the coffee maker on the counter, refilling his own cup and Kat's at the same time. Hayley woke up a little after her first coffee and helped herself to some breakfast.

"So what's your plan for today, Tommy?" Kat asked once they had finished eating.

"Some of the guys are meeting Jason at Emily's place. I assume you're meeting her somewhere else?"

Kat nodded. "I booked the four of us into Angel's Heaven."

"Isn't that that new upscale spa on Forest Drive?" Tommy asked.

Kat nodded. "A girl's got to look good for her big day. What are you going to do, Hayley? I can probably get an extra booking."

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to Billy," Hayley said "Compare notes about Ranger technology that sort of thing."

"He should be with the guys," Tommy said. "Jase would've said if he hadn't arrived yet."

"I'll go with Tommy then," Hayley decided. "Do you need us to watch Sammy? She'd be in the way at the spa."

"No, that's all right," Kat said. "One of Rocky's nieces is coming over to keep an eye on her."

"I told Jase I'd be round at about eleven, so we'll have to leave in about hour. Would that suit you okay, Hayley?"

"That's fine, Tommy," Hayley told him. She turned to Kat. "Can I use the shower?"

"Help yourself," Kat said. "I had one earlier, but there should be water by now. The towels are in the usual cupboard."

"Thanks," said Hayley, then rose and left the room.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" Tommy asked Kat.

Kat shook her head. "I've got time to do it for Izzy gets here. Why don't you spend sometime with your niece? Sammy hasn't seen you for ages."

"I'll do that." Tommy agreed and went into the living room.

----

_  
A/N: Part Two of the Prologue, _Old Friends and New Relations_, should be posted within the next few weeks. The first chapter of the story proper will follow shortly after. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated._


End file.
